Buran
Basic Information Full Name: Buran Age: 5,285 human years. Race: Draenei. Gender: Female. Hair: Almost black; very dark grey. Worn simple and straight, without bangs. Skin: Blue to purplish-blue depending upon the lighting conditions. Eyes: The typical pure white glow of Draenei eyes, although Buran's are a slightly warmer white than some. Height: Roughly seven feet tall; average for a draenei. Weight: About two hundred pounds, slightly thin but not to the point of being anorexic. She is well-fed enough; she merely has a smaller build than some. Occupation/Class: An Anchorite-in-training, healer of the body and also a mentalist, or a healer of the mind. Place of residence: The Exodar, Anchorites' Sanctum, student dormitories Place of Birth: The Genedar. Known Relatives: Father, killed by the Legion in Nagrand; mother, lost on an unnamed world during the flight from the Legion; no known siblings. Likes: Libraries, reading, good books, healing bodies and minds, hot cocoa, and increasingly, companionship, and friends. Dislikes: The Shadows, seeing others in pain Favorite Foods: Chocolate. Favorite Drink: Hot Cocoa. Hobbies: Buran loves to read. She reads constantly as part of her studies, but when not learning the arts of healing, Buran can often be found in libraries perusing the stacks, or sitting comfortably in large, overstuffed chairs reading good tales while sipping a warm cup of hot cocoa. She will readily while away entire days this way. Physical Description and Oddities Of average height for a female draenei, Buran is lightly built and on the pale side for her skin tone. She is very soft-spoken and often speaks with a slight stutter or lilt. She sometimes is wearing a small pair of glasses with a silver wire frame. Like most of her people, Buran is much older than her physical appearance would indicate. She is shy and at times will stutter when she speaks, although she has gained a great deal of confidence recently. A remnant of the stutter does still exist, indicating that she is under great stress. She also tends to not use contractions (e.g. "can't" in lieu of "cannot"), although this is slowly beginning to fade. Her smiles are shy, but when she does smile, it lights up her entire face with delight. Miscellaneous Facts Buran is a student to the Exodar's anchorites, and as such when not expecting to enter battle, wears a simple student's robe, white in color with gold and grey adornments. She carries a white-and-gold staff, a simple one to go with her simple robe. Sometimes, she carries a tome with her that carries the lessons she spent so much time studying. The book is leather-bound in white, embossed with gilt symbols representing the Priesthood and the Exodar itself. Her training was completed before she left the Exodar; she is ready to formally swear her vows as an Anchorite. This is expected to take place in the near future. She was killed in battle while attempting to defeat a necromancer; her soul was called back to her body by the Vindicator who was leading her party. She feels she owes a lifelong debt to that Vindicator; however, they no longer serve together and are no longer in contact. Buran honors this debt regularly in prayer and through regular offerings at the Vindicator's Sanctum of the Exodar. Personal life Vindicator Taaku stayed by her side through her recovery from a severe injury and the two have begun to form a close friendship. They presently live together in Telredor in Zangarmarsh where they are raising Taaku's ten-year-old daughter Taal. Buran has yet to give birth to any children of her own. History Buran is an acolyte of the Light who has completed training to become an Anchorite. She has yet to be formally ordained, but all that separates her from that honor is the formal ordination ceremony. She is a skilled healer of both body and mind, as well as possessor of a keen intellect and a desire to study the present and past through books and artwork. Her ability to touch and enter minds has yet to be seen by the Shadows, although she did briefly assist Vitaska in Dalaran shortly before the final showdown with Taradeil. She has yet to speak of what she did, however; all witnesses know is that she touched Vitaska's forehead and stood quietly by his bedside in some sort of meditative state for a little while. She has no known siblings and no surviving parents, her mother having been lost at some point in the past and her father being killed at the hands of the Legion in Nagrand. She lived for a time with her father in a small home to the west of Shattrath City. It was during this time that she swore the vows of an Acolyte, beginning training as a healer out of respect and love for her father, who taught her love and kindness and that giving back to one's people was one of the noblest ways to spend one's life. Along the way, she found that she was one of those rare individuals who had some telepathic ability, so she also began training as a mentalist -- a mind-healer. She returned to Shattrath City for a time after her father's death but left for good when the city fell at the hands of the orcs. She boarded the Exodar with others of her people and so came to Azeroth with the crash-landing in northwestern Kalimdor. Healers were needed in the immediate aftermath of the crash, so she spent a number of years treating survivors -- their bodies were broken and in need of repair but so, too, were their minds -- so many friends and family lost, so many minds broken by the trauma of the experience. Several years after the crash, she became part of an order that believed in keeping the culture of the Exiled Ones alive on Azeroth. She had seen so many preserved stories of traditions lost, of languages she would never know because they had not been kept alive during the long flight from Argus and from the countless attacks of the Legion. These things, she believed, had to be kept alive now more than ever or one day, the things that gave draenei culture its very essence would be lost. Her training continued throughout her time there, and she served faithfully as healer of body and mind through peace and war, residing in the acolytes' quarters in the Vault of Lights. Buran saw much during that year, although some things about that time haunt her. Like many other veterans of war and witnesses of terrible deeds, she may take them to her grave -- or, some day, she may feel that the tales should be told. Unfortunately, her time with that order came to a close. Buran left the Exodar, the sudden parting making staying there too painful. She gathered the documentation proving that her training had been completed and then returned to Draenor, or what was left of it. Buran traveled to the Anchorite settlement of Telredor where her close friend and lover, the Vindicator Taaku, had semi-retired to serve as a teacher to the settlement's children. He immediately took her in and since that time, she has lived in Telredor when not deployed with the Shadows. Buran had met Maeorra and Vitaska at a Jed'hin tournament attended by many, and had overheard tales of the Shadows. Healers were always in need among the Exiles, and while Buran helped where she could in the small infirmary in Telredor, she wanted to continue to serve somewhere. She volunteered her service to the Shadows and, several days later, swore her vows beside the fountain near the great gates of Ironforge. Andael had served by her side in that previous Order, as had Taaku. Their presence helped ease Buran's transition into the Shadows, but some of that comfort was short-lived as Andael fell in Ironforge when Taradeil destroyed the Shadows' headquarters. Buran could not save her friend, and this grief still remains with her, keenly felt. Oddly, since Andael's death, Buran's shields seem a bit brighter, and there is a sharpness about their look that wasn't there before. Buran's continued access to the Archives and Infirmary of the Exodar are, thankfully, not tied to her colors but to the Anchorites she serves above all, and this access has proved to be valuable. It is quite likely that, when the gateway to an intact Draenor is opened, Buran and Taaku will reside in or near Karabor -- the pull of her people and the lure the architecture she remembers so well from her childhood will be strong. It will be difficult to find her outside of the temple library for quite some time -- the countless volumes that doubtless reside in Karabor will be impossible to pass by. Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Priest Category:Draenei